WAN: When Worlds Collide
by OrthenTheHellhound92
Summary: The GX group and their friends go on vacation to a Kaiba Land in California, and the Sailors all go there as well. Will evil strike? And can they all be friends or enemies? What will happen when two worlds collide? Find out here in this fanfic. Flames are not allowed!
1. Ready to Roll, and Ready to Go!

Ch.1- Ready to Roll, and Ready to Go!-

Slifer Red Dorm- Jaden's Room-

"Yo, Jay!" Rakaia called, as he entered the room. "Are you ready yet?"

The teen was dressed in a dark gray sleeveless shirt, and light blue jeans and sneakers, behind him was Syrus, Chazz, and Hassleberry, all dressed in summer gear.

"Almost." Jaden answered, as he packed a few more things in his suitcase. "So, did you guys finish packing?"

"Yep! We're all set." Syrus replied, gesturing to the cart downstairs. "The ship will be here in just a few moments."

Jaden ran to the his bed and pulled on his red and blue striped t-shirt, then grabbed his suitcases and bolted out the door, as his friends followed. Hassleberry placed Jaden's belongings onto theirs and then purposely put Syrus on top of the cart, then began to push.

"AAH!" Syrus screamed as he hung on for his life.

"Yee-haw!" Hassleberry cheered, happily.

"Slow down, Huckleberry!" Chazz yelled, as he chased after them.

"Its Hassleberry!"

Meanwhile- Ra Yellow Dorm-

Bastion, JJ, and Alex were busy trying to hurry up and finish packing as well, they had already each packed one suitcase and were now packing their second.

"Almost done, gents?" asked Bastion.

"Just need to finish packing my clothes." Alex answered from his room. "How about you, JJ?"

JJ , who was sitting on his trunk, trying to get it closed, looked up at Alex and gave him a thumbs-up. Alex pushed JJ off and started bouncing on it until JJ finally got it closed.

"Thanks, Alex." said JJ.

"No problemo, buddy." the blond-haired teen responded, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Let's boogie, the ship will be here soon. Don't wanna be late."

Elsewhere- Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm-

"Ken, have you seen my books?" asked Bella.

"…Look under your bed, you goof." Ken answered, chuckling.

"Oh."

At the Obelisk Girls' Dorm, Bella, dressed in a light purple t-shirt and light blue jean shorts, and Ken, wearing a blue t-shirt with a black biker's vest over it and a pair of camo shorts, were busy packing their things as well for the same reasons that their friends were. Taryn, Jessi, Sega, Susan, Gwen, Mindy, and Jasmine had entered the room, all wearing their summer clothes and carrying suitcases, backpacks, and duffel bags.

"What's taking you guys so long?" asked Jessi. "Alexis, Hailey, Luna, and Will already took off for the port."

Ken picked up all three of her suitcases and started to head for the stairs, then Mindy and Jasmine started placing their things onto the punk's stuff.

"Hey, do I look like a butler to you?" Ken asked, as she tried to see.

"Just make sure nothing gets broken, and we'll give you twenty bucks." Mindy answered, as she walked downstairs.

"That's a good deal."

_"Its official. I _really_ hate high school." _Ken thought, fuming.

Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Blue Guys' Dorm's Lobby, Ramon was waiting for his friends to hurry up and get downstairs, so they could get moving to the ship.

"C'mon, guys, hurry up!" Ramon shouted, as he placed his duffel bags onto the cart. "The ship will be here any minute!"

Kenneth, Mike, Chris, and Matt all bolted downstairs with their gear and gently set it onto Ramon's stuff, then they saw Atticus sliding down on the railing to them and threw his stuff onto the cart as well, but when he threw his surfboard, it nearly hit Kenneth, who dropped to the floor immediately to avoid being hit.

"Sorry, curly." Atticus said, with a sheepish smile.

"Say you're sorry to my neck, dude." Kenneth muttered, as he stood up again.

The group started rushing off with Kenneth riding on the cart to the ship, as Atticus pushed. Then unfortunately, they accidentally let go and the cart started speeding out of control. Mike and Matt watched as it flew towards the port.

"How the hell can it move without going off the road?" asked Mike.

As they could hear Kenneth's screams for the cart to slow down, Matt answered: "Beats me."

Minutes Later- On the Ship-

"Where could they be?" asked Hailey.

The ship was already there and she, Alexis, Will, and Luna were already on board with Dr. Crowler, Mr. Hoke, and Mr. Bonaparte. Dr. Crowler walked past them, in a tank top and shorts, which caused them to quickly turn around.

"Rakaia would flip out if he saw that." said Luna.

"AAH!" a male voice screamed.

The four girls turned to see Rakaia, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and the others climb aboard the ship, all quickly looking away from Dr. Crowler.

"Thankfully that wasn't a swimsuit." said Syrus.

"Oh, thank you for getting the image in my head, Syrus!" Chazz snapped, disgusted.

The two were about to argue when they heard someone screaming loudly, then were knocked down by a cart carrying some baggage and Kenneth. Everyone jumped out of the way to avoid being hit as the out of control vehicle began charging towards the railing.

"WHERE ARE THE BRAKES ON THIS THING?" Kenneth yelled, hanging on for dear life.

The cart hit the rail and Kenneth was sent flying, but something caught his ankle before he could hit the water. The boy looked up to see Hassleberry holding him by the ankle, and gave him a weak thumbs-up. Next, the girls came onto the ship, with Ken slowly walking behind them. With each two steps, Ken nearly lost her balance, but regained it quickly.

"Mindy and Jasmine better pay twenty bucks for each case I don't drop," she muttered, looking at the water. "If I'm not careful, I'd be sunk. And I can't swim to save my life!"

"Did you guys make her carry your things again?" asked Alexis.

"You realize that they gave us carts, right?" Will agreed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah, there was one." Jasmine said, thinking back.

The redhead looked down at the dark-haired Obelisk and shouted: "Sorry, Ken!"

"Just help me out here!" the punk shouted back.


	2. Meeting Up

Ch.2- Meeting Up-

Meanwhile- Tokyo, Japan- Tokyo Airport-

"Raye, have you gotten the tickets yet?"

"Serena, you Meatball Head, I'm still in line!"

Serena Tsukino, Darien Shields, Amy Mizano, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino were sitting in the room waiting for their friend and fellow Sailor Scout, Raye Hino, to get their tickets. They were boarding on a plane to go to Los Angeles, California, in the U.S.. Amy had won a trip to go to a Kaiba Land that was located in the United States and she decided to take her friends on the trip as well. However, they had to get their plane tickets first.

"I can't wait to go to Kaiba Land, guys." Lita said, as she put on her sunglasses. "They have a virtual reality program where you can go on adventures and battle many of these monsters with your own cards."

"And that Blue Eyes Arcade sounds like fun also." Serena agreed, wearing a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to try all those games and rides out!"

"You all deserve a break for working so hard, girls." a female voice spoke.

Serena and Mina turned their attention to a couple of pet carriers sitting on the floor beside them. One contained a white cat named Artemis, the other contained a black cat named Luna.

"Gee, thanks, Luna." Serena said, petting Luna on the head. "And at the hotel we're all staying at, they've got a lot of excellent desserts that we can try."

"I feel bad for the people who are paying for all of this." Artemis said, chuckling. "With Serena and her sweets, it'll cost a fortune to pay off."

"You got that right." Luna agreed, smiling.

Everyone except Serena began to burst into laughter as Serena growled in anger.

"Afternoon, Meatball Head." a voice greeted.

The group looked up to see a trio of girls walking towards them, all familiar faces.

"Amara, Michelle, Trista, what brings you here?" asked Serena.

"Amy invited us for the ride." Michelle Kaiou answered, smiling. "How could we say no to a trip like this?"

"Never thought you guys took breaks." Mina joked.

"There's a first for everything, Mina." Amara told her, with a mischievous smile on her face. "Let's see if Serena can take it easy on the sweets as well."

The group began to laugh again, as Serena facepalmed. Raye chose this moment to join them, holding their tickets.

"Now, now, one miracle at a time." she said, smirking. "Who's ready to go to Kaiba Land?"

Trista stopped, then looked from side to side.

"Where's Rini?" she asked.

Back at where Serena's home, Rini was fuming at the front door.

"I'll get you for this, Serena!" she yelled, her face red with anger.


	3. Summer Vacation Begins!

Ch.3- Summer Vacation Begins!-

In the early evening- Back with the GX Group-

The group from Duel Academy got to Los Angeles, CA, alright and they had help getting their stuff off since no one wanted to use the carts anymore to avoid anyone getting hurt. Ramon volunteered to get some of the heavier stuff off, with Jaden, Hassleberry, Ken, Mike, and Matt helping out, while the rest got on the bus. The ride went smoothly halfway to their hotel, until they ran into a thug who wanted to steal some valuables from the passengers, but Will had "accidentally" knocked him out the window. When they reached their hotel, they all went to work deciding how the rooming arrangements would work.

"How about the girls room together?" asked Mindy.

_"And listen to you guys girl talk all night?"_ Ken thought, her left eyelid twitching. _"Think I'd rather listen to Atticus sing at karaoke."_

"Well, some of us will be sharing a room with some contest winners from Tokyo, Japan." Alexis pointed out, holding up a letter. "We need some volunteers to do so."

Ken instantly raised her hand, just as Hailey and Will nodded to each other, raising their hands as well.

"Why are you going?" asked Jaden, looking at Ken.

"This decreases my chances of listening to girl talk for the next two months." Ken answered, bitterly.

The group nodded, remembering that Ken would rather date Chazz than partake in girl talks, makeovers, or anything she found "girly". Ken marched off to a room with her luggage.

"Okay, back to rooming arrangements." Atticus said, going over the list. "No guys rooming with the girls."

He was looking at Jaden, Chazz, and Rakaia as he spoke.

"And he's gonna room with Mindy and Jasmine." Chazz whispered to Rakaia.

"His two loyal fangirls." Rakaia agreed, chuckling.

Taryn walked up beside Atticus, hearing the exchange between Rakaia and Chazz, and grinned evilly.

"Oh, but Atticus wouldn't do that, now would you, Atty?" she asked, painfully tugging on his ear.

"Yes, dear." Atticus answered, sheepishly.

A Few Hours later- Hotel Lounge-

The eight Scouts, Darien, Luna, and Artemis entered the Kaiba Corp. hotel and checked in, then started on their rooming arrangements. The hotel manager took this time to talk to them.

"Uh, excuse me, kids," the man said, politely including himself in the conversation. "The hotel's a bit full because of the upcoming tournament, so there are three rooms available."

"Then four of us will have to share a room." Amy pointed out, looking at the list. "I don't mind sharing a room with someone."

"I'm rooming with Serena." Mina said, putting an arm around her friend. "And Lita and Raye are sharing a room together. Darien's the only one by himself now."

"Guess we'll share a room with one of the guests," Michelle offered, looking at Amara and Trista. "As long as the person doesn't mind."

"Mindy, get that away from me!" a voice shouted.

The girls looked up to see Mindy chasing Ken down the stairs, a makeup case in one hand. Ken ran and hid behind Lita, and tried to get away from the crazy chick.

"Uh, can we help you?" asked Serena.

Alexis and Jasmine rushed down the stairs and pulled Mindy away from the group. The two apologized for their friends' actions and led them back upstairs.

"What a strange duo." Raye commented.

"We might be seeing a lot of those guys." Darien told her. "Let's get moving upstairs."

He and the girls gathered their belongings and started heading to their rooms.

Minutes Later- Room 104-

Amy entered the room just as Hailey was finishing setting her clothes in the drawers on the sides of their beds.

"Oh, hello." Amy greeted, quietly. "I think that I got the wrong room."

"If you're looking for 104, then that's us." Hailey told her, as she walked over to shake hands with the blue-haired girl. "Come on in, make yourself at home. My name is Hailey Jeff."

"My name is Amy, its nice to meet you."

Amy smiled and entered the room, setting her stuff down next to a vacant bed. She saw a suitcase sitting next to the middle bed and looked back up at Hailey. Hailey explained that Will was staying here, too, and told her that she was as nice as she was. While the two were talking, Will had exited the bathroom, and looked up to see Amy in the room.

"Hey, there, roommate!" Will greeted, shaking Amy's hand vigorously. "You here to hang out at Kaiba Land, too?"

"Of course, also to check out some of the colleges and universities, too." Amy answered, when the sugar-loving female finally released her hand. "In fact, we should get some rest early so that way we can check out some of the rides."

"Good idea, I'll let the rest of my group know." Hailey agreed, as she walked out of the room.

She walked out of the room and found Jaden and Alexis talking to Serena and Darien.

"Hey, Jaden, Alexis," Hailey greeted, walking towards them. "Who's your new friends?"

"My name is Darien, and this is my girlfriend, Serena." Darien answered, shaking her hand. "Seems that Jaden and Serena have some things in common."

"Yeah, we both love sweets and we both don't like tests that well." Serena added, cheerfully. "I think I'm gonna get along real well with this guy. And Alexis is pretty cool also, she reminds me a bit of Mina and Amy, smart, awesome, and cool."

Hailey joined in the conversation, getting to know Jaden and Alexis' two new friends, and finding that they had a lot of things in common. After a few minutes of talking, the auburn-haired Obelisk remembered to talk to them about what was happening tomorrow, so they agreed on going to the park together and went to their rooms.

Meanwhile- Room 102-

The door opened and Amara, Michelle, and Trista entered the room, bringing in their bags. They looked around and saw someone's backpack and trunk lying on one of the beds. Trista walked over to the bed and read the tag on the backpack.

"'Ken Williamson'." she read. "I think we've got ourselves a boy."

"Well, let's wait for Mr. Ken to show up." Amara said, as she opened up her duffel bag. "I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"Hey, check this out." Michelle called out to her cousin. "There's a picture right here."

She was holding a picture of a group of teenagers standing together in a classroom. While the trio were examining the picture, Ken had entered the room. She walked past them, music blasting in her ears from her headphones, and she didn't notice them until five seconds later. She paused and turned to the three, then removed her headphones.

"Yo!" she called.

Amara, Michelle, and Trista turned around and looked at Ken, as the punk stood beside her own bed, staring at the strangers in her room.

"I guess I'll be rooming with you guys?" Ken asked, tilting her sunglasses down.

"And you're Mr. Ken Williamson?" Trista asked, looking back at their roommate.

"'Ken' is short for 'Kendra', guys. Don't bother saying 'sorry', I get this a lot."

Amara walked over to Ken and shook her hand.

"My name's Amara Tenou," she greeted. "We met earlier when that girl was chasing you, kinda. This is my cousin, Michelle Kaiou, and our friend, Trista Meioh."

"Nice to meet you, guys." Ken said, tugging her blue baseball cap down slightly. "I came with some of my friends, and my little sister. Most of them are in that photo you're holding. Ken Williamson, Meganite Duelist, and top notch fighter."

The four of them got to talking about what their hometowns were like, and what went on there, also they talked about their likes and dislikes as well. Ken was listening to Michelle talk about how their school, Mugen high School, when she noticed a small pen poking out of Amara's jacket pocket.

"What's that?" she asked.

Amara turned and saw that her transformation pen was poking out of her pocket, then took it out to put in her pocket.

"Its my pen." she answered.

"Can I see it?" asked Ken.

"No offense, but I'd rather keep it on my person at all times."

"No offense taken, my friend. At least you don't freak out about it, like Captain Spazz does."

That was when Hailey decided to enter the room, she told the four to get some sleep early so they could all go to Kaiba Land together, then left to alert the others. Trista looked over by the window and saw Michelle looking outside, as if deep in thought. She elbowed Amara in the ribs and nodded her head to the woman, Amara understood, and thought up of an excuse to leave the room.

"Virtual World, here I come." Ken said, climbing into her bed.

"We're gonna get ourselves something to eat." Amara said, as she opened the door.

"Want us to get something for you, Ken?" asked Michelle.

"Nah, I'm good. I had pizza earlier. Thanks, though, guys."

The three Outer Sailors exited the room and headed for an empty closet, Trista closed the door and turned to her friends, who wore serious looks on their faces.

"Michelle, what is it?" asked Amara.

"A strange thing is about to occur... the tides are changing..." her ocean-blue haired cousin answered, quietly.

"Looks like we're never going to catch a break, are we?" Trista asked, smiling.

* * *

><p>Big thanks to Peach Wookiee for helping me out with how the Outer Sailors talk in code. I had quite a bit of trouble with that part.<p> 


	4. Where it gets good

Ch.4- Where it gets good-

The Following Morning- The Hotel-

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Several alarms went off the very next day, and it scared the living daylights out of several people. For instance, Hailey, Amy, and Will had the misfortune of their room being next to Mina's, whose alarm clock was very loud. Amy jolted awake and sat up in her bed, abruptly. Hailey and Will simultaneously fell out of their beds, tangled in their blankets.

"What?! What happened?!" Will demanded, freaked out.

She was frantically trying to free herself from her covers, but ended up accidentally hitting her head against the wall. Hailey managed to free herself after a few seconds of trying, and helped her friend up as well. What startled them next was Serena and Chazz's screams of panic as an alarm sounding like the reveille went off. Then, of course, in Bella, Luna, and Alexis' room-

"…I'M UP!" Bella shrieked, jumping out of her bed.

Luna had thrown her sheets in the air, scrambling out of bed, screaming: "What the-?!"

Alexis jolted awake in a sitting position, very startled by the sudden noises, and put a hand to her heart.

"That's a nice way to start the morning off…" she muttered, panting.

In Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Ken's room, the four slowly sat up in their own beds, just waking up to the screams and alarms. Ken, who had been wearing her noise-cancelling headphones and had some metal music blasting in her ears, removed her headphones, and looked around. Even wearing the headphones with the music at a volume high enough to destroy your eardrums, she could faintly hear the loud alarms.

"Man, guess they really don't want to miss a day of vacation," she muttered, tiredly. "Okay, you guys can take the showers first, I need to make sure I have all my gear in my pack."

"What do you need to take to an amusement park?" asked Trista.

"I need to keep my gear on me at all times. It's a Ken thing."

The three Outer Sailors collectively sweatdropped. Now we move onto where Jaden's room was, and Syrus woke up freaking out from the sudden noise. His head whipped from side to side, then finally back where Rakaia and Jaden's beds were. The two duelists were still sound asleep, as if nothing had happened.  
><em><br>"Of course."_Syrus thought, facepalming.

Two Hours Later- Front of the Park-

"Check that out, guys!" Atticus said to his friends.

"Wow, this is an amusement park?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh, man! Its freaking huge, dudes!" Ken yelped in shock.

"I'll say." Darien agreed.

Both groups had arrived at the front of the Kaiba Land amusement park a little while after their chaotic awakening, and Dr. Crowler was just coming back to them with passes for his students and his colleagues.

"Make sure not to lose these, children," he told the GX group, as he passed the passes out. "You're only getting one each."

"What if we lose them?" asked Ramon.

"Since when does he care?" asked Syrus.

"Touché, my friend."

Dr. Crowler, fortunately, did not hear the exchange, and ignored Ramon's question. He dismissed the students, who began talking to their new friends on what they were going to do.

"I hear Kaiba Land has an arcade that just got that new Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory game, and Mokuba Kaiba managed to translate it to English." Ken announced, excited. "So that's going to be my first option."

"I'll come with you," said Mina. "I've never tried it before, and I hear talk that it's the most famous game back in Japan."

"Since I'm headed that way to check out the racing games, you won't mind if my cousin and I tagged along, right?" asked Amara.

Ken nodded in agreement, still thrilled about the new game. Bella told her friends that she'd make sure that her surrogate sibling wouldn't go too crazy and tagged along with her and the others.

"Hey, Chazz," Jaden called, looking over at Chazz. "They've got this sweet duel stadium here that I think you'd want to try out, wanna throw down?"

"Do you really need to ask, slacker?" asked Chazz.

"Here we go." Alexis said, sighing. "Rakaia, can you come with me, just to make sure they don't go overboard with this?"

"I'll get the first aid kit, just in case." Rakaia joked, smirking.

"I'm going to escort Serena to the castle, guys, so I'll see you guys later." Darien said, taking his girlfriend's hand.

He led Serena off in the direction of the Kaiba Castle, and Syrus looked at Hailey out of the corners of his eyes. He nudged her gently and lightly nodded his head in the direction Darien and Serena were heading. Hailey smiled and they walked that way as well, with Will running behind them, dragging Bastion by his arm.

"Will—Willow, my arm—" he yelped, trying to keep up with his girlfriend.

"Oy, couples." Ken muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, Alexis?" Mike called.

The remaining teens and adults looked where he was standing, and Mike bore a horrified expression on his face. Alexis slowly walked over to where he was, and looked to where the blond-haired boy was pointing.

"Oh, no." she muttered. "I hope they're joking."

On the directory, it showed that there was a karaoke night going on at the Kaiba Hotel later that very same evening. Ken and Rakaia walked over to where they were standing, and both immediately freaked out.  
>"Anything but that!" Rakaia yelled, as he gripped clumps of his dark hair.<p>

"Of all things, it had to be this!" Ken added. "Taryn, quick, get the duct tape and Susan's baseball bat!"

Taryn blinked, confused, as did the Tokyo group. Atticus, however, found out when he walked over to see what they were looking at.

"I know what we're going to do tonight, guys!" the elder Rhodes announced, happily. "We're all gonna sing tonight."

"But I don't like singing." Ken said, quickly. "And I have to go…give my kid sister…her…flea bath! Yeah, you know werewolves…"

_"I'll get you for that, Ken." _Bella thought, as a vein popped out of her forehead, and as she glared at her sister.

Atticus wouldn't hear of it, he decided that everyone was going to go, and ran off to Blue Eyes Jet Coaster with Taryn. Raye, believing that Atticus was going to sign her and her friends up without them saying "yes" or "no", decided to follow after them, with Lita running behind to make sure she didn't kill him. Mike, Matt, Amy, Sega, and Jessi all wanted to go see a movie, so the five of them headed for the theater showing the Battle City movie, and Gwen and Jeff voted on heading to the Monster Horror building, after hearing how scary it was.

"Ooh, haunted house ride, I'm game." Alex cheered, walking off.

Susan sighed, then looked over at Kenneth.

"Come on, Ken-Two, we better go make sure he doesn't scare the little children again." she said, following Alex.

Kenneth sighed as well, muttering "why me" under his breath, before going after Susan. Ken, Bella, Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Trista had already gone off to the arcade to play some games, and that left Hassleberry, Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Rakaia, Luna, Jasmine, Mindy, Mr. Hoke, Chris, JJ, and Ramon.

"I'm going to check out their card shop, so later, guys." Chris announced, jerking his thumb in a random direction. "JJ, Ramon, you guys coming?"

"Oh yeah." the two teens said, nodding.

"May I tag along?" asked Mr. Hoke.

"Sure, Hoke." Chris answered, as he walked away.

Mr. Hoke, JJ, and Ramon all tailed after him to the card shop, and Hassleberry walked along with them.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Jaden.

"Gonna check out some cards." his dino-loving friend replied, with a wave. "I'll see you guys later, Sarge."

Jaden shrugged, then the last of the group headed for the Duel Stadium. On the way there, they saw two cats, one black and one white, walking around.

"Hey, look at that!" said Alexis. "They're so cute!"

She walked over to them and picked the black one up. She then paused to gaze at the crescent moon symbol carved into its forehead.

"That's one weird-looking kitty." Chazz commented, looking at Luna's forehead.  
><em><br>"You're one to talk, spiky." _Artemis thought, his left eyebrow twitching.

Alexis scowled at Chazz, then began to gently pet Luna, who meowed happily.  
><em><br>"Now this girl knows how to treat a cat." _Luna thought, purring. _"I wonder if she has some treats for me…"  
><em>  
>"Lexi, you comin'?" asked Jaden.<p>

Alexis nodded, then gently set Luna down, and petted Artemis for a second before heading to the Duel Stadium with her friends. Once out of earshot, Luna looked at Artemis.

"Such a nice girl," she said, smiling. "Now if only Serena could pet me that nicely."

Minutes later- Blue Eyes Arcade-

Ken, Bella, Amara, Michelle, Mina, and Trista arrived at the arcade in just a short time, and they were amazed at the sight of all the video games and machines inside. There were only a handful of people in today, and that was just fine with this group of six.

"I…am in video game heaven." said Ken.

"Only you would say that, sis." Bella commented, shaking her head.

Amara looked around and spotted a racing game on the left side of room, and smiled.

"Mina, how about a race?" she asked.

"Sure, I bet I can beat you this time." Mina answered, her face set with determination.

"Now this I'd like to see." Ken stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "The Dragon Quest game can wait, I want to see how good y'all play."

Bella put a hand to her mouth, acting surprised.

"Did I just hear my own surrogate big sister turn down an opportunity to check out a game she's excited to try to see people race?" she asked.

Instead of a verbal response, Ken pulled her friend over to the racing games and saw that up to four people could play. Amara and Mina sat down in their respective seats and inserted a coin into the machine. Ken looked between the competitors, then up at Michelle.

"So, uh, Michelle, how good can they race?" she asked, interested. "I mean, from how they talk, they sound like Goku and Vegeta 'bout to have a go at it."

"You'll see." Michelle answered.

Ken blinked, then glanced at Bella. The race began, and both cars on the screen were moving at such high speed, but Amara's driving speed was what shocked Ken and Bella. Both girls' eyes widened at the sight of the numbers skyrocketing on Amara's screen.

"Whoa, this dude's wicked fast!" Ken exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm surprised that the game hasn't burst into flames." Bella said, as she leaned against Mina's chair.

After just a minute or so, the race ended with Amara the winner. She and Mina stood up and looked at their friends.

"So, who's next?" asked Amara.

"I'm already bad at turning on cue, so I'll go play some Mortal Kombat instead." Ken answered. "Now that game, I rock at."

With that, she walked away. Bella followed after her, still quite surprised at what she had just seen.

Meanwhile- Blue Eyes Castle-

"Look at the view, Serena." said Darien.

"It's beautiful." Serena agreed, excitedly.

The two stood at the window of one of the tallest towers of the castle, and Serena's head was rested against Darien's arm, while her own arms were wrapped around it. It was a very peaceful moment for them, and they felt like they could stand there forever, until Will's voice snapped them out of their reverie.

"...Bastion, come on! I heard the view from the top was the most romantic!" she said, sounding as if impatient.

"Really, Will, I'm going as fast as I can go." Bastion told her, sounding exhausted from all the running.

Darien and Serena turned to see the two finally emerge up the flight of stairs, Bastion was really exhausted and his hair looked disheveled, while Will looked perfectly fine.

"She must really want that view." Serena commented, sweatdropping profusely. "I hope it doesn't lead to her wielding an AK-47 or something."

"You and me both." Darien agreed.

Will looked up at them and waved at them like a maniac.

"Hey, what's up guys?" asked Will.

Then Hailey and Syrus came downstairs from the top of the tower, unaware of what had happened, causing everyone to look at them.

"How'd you get up there so fast? I thought we were ahead of you." Will said, scratching her head.

"We took the elevator." Syrus explained, causing Will and Bastion to fall over. "Why?"

Duel Stadium-

Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Rakaia, and Luna wandered into the duel stadium, and looked around in awe at the awesome arenas to duel in. Many other people were dueling and this excited the Slifer Red student.

"Wow, so many people to duel, and they may be some strong opponents." Jaden exclaimed, looking from left to right.

"Careful, slacker, you're drooling." Chazz muttered, lowly.

"Excuse me, may I have a word with you?" a voice called out.

The five duelists turned around and looked up to see a tall man with long shoulder-length black hair, grayish-blue eyes, and wearing a black suit standing behind them. Chazz' eyes widened in shock and stood with his arms at his side and nodded once.

"Chazz, you know this guy?" asked Rakaia.

"Open your eyes, Meiyo!" Chazz muttered, quietly. "That's Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of Kaiba Corp's CEO."

"No way! You're Seto Kaiba's little brother?" asked Jaden.

"The one and only, I guess." Mokuba answered, smiling. "I'm filling in for Seto today for the grand opening of the new Kaibaland Park, and when I heard that Duel Academy students would be here, it was an offer I could not refuse."

"I guess you found us then. I'm Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red student."

"I know, you're the duelist that Yugi's grandfather mentioned, the next King of Games. I know about the whole group, and what had been going on."

"Everything?" asked Alexis.

"From the Shadow Riders to the Society of Light, Alexis. I was very impressed at how well you guys handled it, especially Jaden. If it weren't for your grades, you would've made Obelisk Blue no prob."

"We're working on that one." Rakaia pointed out. "His grades are getting better than our friend Atticus' singing. Even if by just a little bit."

Elsewhere- Blue Eyes Jet Coaster Ride-

"ACHOO!"

Atticus sneezed so loud that it made Taryn jump a little. The two of them were sitting in the front seats of the car, waiting for the ride to begin.

"You okay, Atty?" asked Taryn.

"Just a sneeze, I'm cool." Atticus replied, turning to smile at her. "The ride gonna begin soon?"

Just then, the car began to jerk forward, and then once they reached the top, Atticus grasped his girlfriend's hand.

"Just in case you get scared, Taryn." he said to the confused Taryn.

The car suddenly began to rush down the slope and then the fun really began. Atticus was screaming for the ride to slow down, while Taryn was having the time of her life. Slowly as the car began spinning around and such, Atticus' face began to turn a shade of green. It wasn't until the end of the ride that the elder Yuki twin would notice this, and that was in about thirty eight more seconds. Atticus looked like a drunk who had one too many, and Taryn, being Jaden's older sister, looked about as excited as can be.

"Let's do it again!" she shouted, cheerfully.

"Let's not and say we did." Atticus groaned.

Taryn looked at him, and saw him run toward the trashcan and threw up. After about five more minutes of puking, the wannabe super star was led back to the hotel to rest. Then after about three more hours, their friends also came back. But when Atticus heard they were back, he immediately felt better, then began rushing everyone to hurry up and get changed to go to the karaoke event. This annoyed just about everyone who Atticus had said were going, but not as much as Alexis and the friends who know of the brown-haired teen's bad singing. The Tokyo gang arrived as well, to see what their friends were complaining about. Singing couldn't be that bad, right? Well, apparently, they had not met Atticus Rhodes yet.

"I'd rather do algebra homework than this." Ken complained, a murderous look on her face.

"I'd rather be Chazz's lackey." Rakaia added.

"And I'd rather be your lackey, dragon boy." Chazz threw in.

Mindy and Jasmine glanced at them, then at each other, in amazement.

"Did they just say…?" Mindy asked, shocked.

"The world must be ending after all." Jasmine replied, her eyebrows raised.

The group walked down to the ball room, where karaoke night was being held, and that was where the torture began.

"Somebody, I don't care who, please go before Atticus…" Alexis pleaded, quietly.

Nobody said anything, much to her disappointment. So it looked like Atticus was going first. The gang entered the place and sat at some tables. Dr. Crowler and Mr. Bonaparte weren't there, so it wasn't entirely bad, depending on how one looked at it.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long wait, guys. I'm trying. So, Day 1 of everyone's vacation begins, and it looks like it ends very badly.<p> 


	5. Let the torture begin! Part 1

Ch.5- Let the "torture" begin! Part 1-

Ballroom-

The spotlight turned on, and hit Atticus, who was wearing the same purple outfit he wore when he dueled his sister. Most of the girls seemed to have hearts in their eyes and sighed at the sight of the wannabe pop star, the older Rhodes hadn't noticed that Taryn looked like she was going to start a massacre. Hailey saw this however and she quickly grabbed the female Yuki's left arm and Jessi grabbed her right.

"One of these days Taryn really will kill him." Syrus said, resting his chin on one hand.

"Mm-hmm." Kenneth agreed, nodding.

"Unless his singing kills us first." Alex pointed out.

Atticus pointed at the DJ, silently asking him to cue the song. Then the room got a little darker, but the spotlight still stayed the same.

**(Atticus begins singing)  
><strong>_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
><em>_Love's going to leave me_

"He. Is. Not." Alexis whispered, her right eye twitching.

**(Atticus whips off his purple jacket as the music begins to play)  
><strong>_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
><em>_So sexy it hurts_

**(Begins walking to the front of the stage, mic in one hand and the jacket in the other, and begins to dance)  
><strong>_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
><em>_New York and Japan_

**(Twirls around a few times before sliding to the left)  
><strong>_And I'm too sexy for your party  
><em>_Too sexy for your party  
><em>_No way I'm disco dancing  
><em>**  
>(Does the same, but slides to the right this time)<br>**_I'm a model you know what I mean  
><em>_And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
><em>_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
><em>_I do my little turn on the catwalk  
><em>  
>Alexis felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to face Darien, who was sitting behind her, with Serena and Amy at his table.<p>

"I admire his courage to be the first to sing," he said, with a strained smile. "But he's kinda—"

"'Off-key'?" Alexis guessed. "Trust me, I know. I live with him."

"I thought he was your friend."

"Big brother."

"No wonder you seem used to this."

"Believe me, I'm not. And I'm not offended."

"…It's like shoving scissors in my ears!..." Ken muttered, tried to keep a straight face.

Hailey whirled around to glare at her.

"Now you're just being overdramatic." she scolded her friend. "His singing's bad, sure, but seriously."

Then the elder Summit team female sat up to shoot her one of her infamous skeptical glances that said "Would you preferred it if I lied and cheered, asking for an encore?". Luckily for them, Atticus was just about finished.

**(Atticus twirls around once more)  
><strong>_And I'm too sexy for this song  
><em>

The song ended and the Duel Academy gang cheered for their friend, while also sighing with relief. Atticus was met with louder cheers from the other women in the room, which caused Taryn to fume. Those who surrounded her backed away quickly.

"Jaden, remember to have your parents confiscate all possible weapons before, during, and after the wedding." Bastion informed his friend.

"No need to tell me twice." Jaden agreed, nervously.

"So, who's next?" asked Syrus.

Still no answer.

"What is this, a school dance?" asked Lita. "Someone get up there already."

_"Why don't you?"_Ken wondered, shooting Lita one of her trademark death glares.

"Ken, you go on up." Bella commanded her older sister.

Her elder sister turned away, her arms crossed over her chest and said: "Not a chance, Bella!"

She opened one eye to see her friends looking towards something, trying not to laugh at whatever it was, then when Ken looked towards where they were looking, she immediately regretted it. Bella was trying to give Ken her best puppy dog look, and it was making the shorter teen cringe.

"Pwease, sis?" said Bella.

Ken backed up a little, seeing her little sister's lip tremble, then she felt herself tip over. Desperate to keep herself balanced, Ken frantically waved her arms about like a bird, but in a short amount of time, fell over. Bella ceased her puppy dog pout attack and burst into laughter at her sister's hilarious crash, and the others followed suit.

"Sisters." Ken muttered, one of her eyebrows twitching in irritation.

"Make it a duet." Mike said, standing up. "I'd like to do a song, and I need a girl's help on this."

"If it's a love song, forget it."

"...Well,…"

Ken was up on stage with a guitar in her hands, and Mike stood beside her, a mic in hand. Bella, JJ, and Alex leaned in a little, huge smiles of glee on their faces.

"Hate you, hate you all." Ken muttered, her eyebrow still twitching.

The song began to play, and Ken raised the pick for her guitar and began to play, as Mike began to sing.

_Monday,  
><em>_Well baby I fell for you  
><em>_Tuesday  
><em>_I wrote you this song_

**(Ken joins in)  
><strong>_Wednesday  
><em>_I'll wait outside your door,  
><em>**(Mike sings alone, while Ken plays the guitar)  
><strong>_Even though I know it's wrong…_

**(Ken sings solo, walking towards one side of the stage)  
><strong>_7 days a week  
><em>_Every hour of the month  
><em>_Gotta let you  
><em>_Know where my heart  
><em>_Is comin' from  
><em>**  
>(Mike begins to sing along again, while walking towards the other side)<br>**_I shouldn't feel this way,  
><em>_But I gotta say  
><em>_Baby I gotta let you know  
><em>**  
>(People begin to clap along to the beat)<br>**_I will try  
><em>_Everything,  
><em>_To make you come  
><em>_Closer to me  
><em>_  
>And baby 'til you believe<br>__That it's not just a phase  
><em>_  
>How can I get it through<br>__To tell you  
><em>_What I can't lose  
><em>_  
>I'll try 365 days,<br>__365 ways to get to you  
><em>**  
>(Beat begins to slow a little, as Mike puts on his sunglasses)<br>**_To get to  
><em>_You, you, you, you  
><em>_Baby  
><em>_  
>Every second<br>__Every tick tick of the clock (Every second)  
><em>_I want you all to myself  
><em>  
>"They're okay." Atticus said, with a shrug.<br>_"At least my ears aren't bleeding from they're singing." _Chazz thought, his foot tapping to the beat.  
>"I should try singing this to my girl." he spoke aloud, smirking.<br>"Should you ever get one…" Rakaia muttered, rolling his eyes.  
><strong><br>(Mike and Ken continue to sing)  
><strong>_Every second  
><em>_Every tick tick of the clock  
><em>_I just can't handle myself,  
><em>_  
>Feeling kinda guilty<br>__but girl I can't stop  
><em>**(Mike sings this part alone)  
><strong>_I don't wanna  
><em>_Nobody else,  
><em>**  
>(Ken resumes singing, as she stops playing)<br>**_No one else,  
><em>_No one e-e-else…  
><em>**  
>(The beat speeds up again, with everyone clapping louder)<br>**_I will try  
><em>_Everything,  
><em>_To make you come  
><em>_Closer to me  
><em>_  
>I'll try 365 days…<br>__365 ways to get to you  
><em>  
>The song ends and Mike and Ken found themselves receiving a loud round of applause. Mike gave a slight bow as Ken hopped off the stage to rejoin her friends, with Mike joining her a second later.<p>

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, I'm getting back at you for this." Ken told her, with a slight smirk. "And you know I always follow through with my promises."

Bella's jaw dropped in horror, as their friends cracked up laughing. Then Hailey stood up and walked towards the stage.

"Alright, Hailey!" Jaden cheered, clapping his hands.

"Knock 'em dead, Hailey!" Syrus told his girlfriend. "Just not literally…"

"Hello, children!" a voice greeted.

Most of the students felt a chill going down their spines as they turned to see Crowler and Bonaparte joining them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hassleberry.

"Our plans were cancelled, so we came to karaoke night to try our hand at singing." Dr. Crowler said, smiling with much enthusiasm.

"Did we miss Atticus?" Bonaparte asked, quietly.

"Yep." Susan replied, with a nod.

The two teachers sighed with relief. Meanwhile, Hailey skimmed through the booklet of songs she could sing, and after a few pages, she finally found one. She took the mic and made her way to the stage. Syrus gave her a very encouraging two thumbs up, along with Will. The song began playing with a few different singers singing the intro.

_Faith, trust, love  
><em>**(Hailey begins singing)  
><strong>_Love can, love can move mountains_

The beat began to pick up and soon enough, Syrus began to clap his hands, then Will, then the rest of the gang, and the entire audience began to follow their lead. Hailey's confidence began to rise, as she removed the mic from the stand.

**(Hailey continues to sing, as she begins walking to the front of the stage)  
><strong>_There ain't a dream that don't have the chance to come true now  
><em>_It just takes a little faith, baby  
><em>_Anything that we want to do, we can do now  
><em>_There ain't nothing in our way, baby_

**(She motions for Will and Luna to join her on stage)  
><strong>_Nothing our love couldn't rise above  
><em>_We can get through the night, we can get to the light  
><em>_Long as we got our love to light the way  
><em>**  
>(Hailey sings lead, with Will and Luna <strong>**singing back up)  
><strong>_With a little faith, just a little trust  
><em>_If you believe in love, love can move mountains  
><em>_Believe in your heart and feel, feel it in your soul and love  
><em>_Love can, love can move mountains  
><em>_Oh, yeah, baby  
><em>  
>Hailey looked down at the audience to see her boyfriend grinning at her, while clapping his hands to the beat. Syrus began to rise out of his seat, and Bastion and Rakaia did the same to support the three women. Even the students' chaperones were showing their support the same way as their pupils.<p>

_Oceans deep and mountains high, they can't stop us  
><em>_Because love is on our side, baby  
><em>_We can reach the heavens and touch the sky  
><em>_Just believe it, believe in you and I, baby_

**(Will and Luna join her at the front of the stage)  
><strong>_If we got love that is strong enough  
><em>_We can do anything, we'd get through anything  
><em>_'Coz through it all love will always find a way  
><em>_  
>Just a little faith, just a little trust<br>__If you believe in love, love can move mountains  
><em>_Believe in your heart and feel, feel it in your soul and love, baby  
><em>_Love can, love can move mountains  
><em>_You got to feel it, baby, oh, yeah_

**(The rest of the audience stand up, with some of them dancing to the beat)  
><strong>_You believe in me, I believe in you  
><em>_If we believe in each other, nothing we can't do  
><em>_If we got love that is strong enough, then we'll find a way_

_With a little faith, just a little trust  
><em>_If you believe in love, love can move mountains  
><em>_Believe in your heart and feel, feel it in your soul and love  
><em>_Love can move mountains  
><em>

_Love will find a way, love will find a way, baby  
><em>_Believe in each other, oh, baby  
><em>_Believe in love, love can move mountains_

_Believe if your feeling love, love  
><em>_You got to feel it, baby  
><em>_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
><em>_You gotta feel it baby, baby_

The song ended, and the trio received a standing ovation. Syrus was clapping loudest of all though, and when Hailey got off the stage, she received a huge hug from the blue-haired teen.

"That was awesome, Hailey!" he said, smiling.

Hailey turned away, blushing, then the two sat back in their seats.

"That was…intense!" Luna said, sitting next to Rakaia.

"You three did an amazing job." Hassleberry commented, with a thumbs up.

"Hassleberry's right, you should be proud." Bastion agreed, nodding. "All of you."

"So, who's next?" asked Atticus.

Jaden yelped, as he raised a shaking hand to point at the next person who was performing. It was Dr. Crowler. Ramon immediately turned to Alexis.

"Should we be worried?" he asked.

"I don't know." Alexis answered, sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>Songs used (In order)<p>

I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred  
>365 Days (TV edit) by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III<br>Love Can Move Mountains by Celine Dion

In short, don't own them. Next chapter, Crowler sings. Who else will take the stage? Find out in the next update.


	6. A Very Irritating Event Part 2

Ch.6- A Very Irritating Event Pt. 2-

So almost an hour passed and after Dr. Crowler sang "Broken Glass" from the TV series "Victorious", Bonaparte went next and sang a song from another hit Nick series, iCarly, called "The Joke is on You", which inspired many people outside their group to sing. Then Lita tapped Bella on the shoulder and whispered something into her ear. When Ken saw the smile forming on her kid sister's face, she began to feel scared, then decided to voice her thoughts when Lita quickly ran onstage.

"Sis, what are you up to?" asked Ken.

"Lita wants me to sing Give it Up with her." Bella replied, smirking evilly. "Why, did you want to sing again?"

Ken's answer consisted of her chasing Bella around their table, the latter laughing quite hysterically as their friends stared.

"Your friends are really something." said Mina.

"You can say that again." Jaden agreed.

After circling the table a few more times, Ken finally got tired and sat back in her seat and Bella going up on stage to join Lita.

"Okay, who sings Elizabeth's part, and who sings Ariana's?" asked Lita.

"Uh,…I can take Ariana's." the paranormal fanatic answered.

The girls each took a microphone and took their positions, as the song began to play.

"Hey, I like this track." Raye whispered, excitedly.

"You and Serena should've sung this then." Amy pointed out.

"I can imagine that." Trista agreed.

**(Both girls spin around on the spot, and Lita begins to sing)  
><strong>_Someday I'll let you in  
><em>_Treat you right  
><em>_Drive you out of your mind_

**(Both singing)**  
><em>Ohh<em>

**(Now Bella sings)  
><strong>_You never met a chick like me  
><em>_Burn so bright  
><em>_I'm gonna make you blind_

**(Lita joins her and they begin walking to the front of the stage)****  
><strong>_Always want what you can't have  
>Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good as I whip you into shape  
>Yeah boy let's get it started<br>_**  
>(Both Lita and Bella clap once very loud, then cross their arms over their chests)<br>**_Give it up you can't win  
>Cause I know where you been<br>Such a shame  
>You don't put up a fight<br>_**(They now stand back to back)**  
><em>It's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<br>_  
><strong>(Lita and Bella now split up, and they each walk to opposite sides of the stage)<strong>  
><em>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer baby, baby  
><em>  
><strong>(Lita sings the next verse)<strong>  
><em>So stop trying to walk away<br>No you won't ever leave me behind  
><em>  
><strong>(Bella walks up to Lita, and sings this verse with her)<strong>  
><em>No you better believe that I'm here to stay (That's right)<br>Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
>Ooh<br>_  
>As the girls continued to sing, Serena felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Mr. Hoke looking at her.<p>

"Your friend's got talent." he stated, cheerfully.

"Just wait until you hear Raye sing." said Serena.

Matt then turned in his seat to look at Raye.

"In that case, wanna help me with a song?" he asked.

"What song did you have in mind?" asked Raye.

Matt scribbled something down on his notepad, and then showed it to her, who smiled and nodded. Serena, Mina, and Amy tried to see what song their friend was about to sing, but Raye held it out of their reach. They eventually gave up, and watched their friends sing.

Meanwhile- Kaiba Corporation- Main Computer Room-

A masked figure entered the main computer room, and took a seat in front of the super computer. Then it opened the disk drive and placed a disk in it, then closed the drive. On the screen, it showed something loading, and then a few minutes later, whatever was loading on the super computer finished loading. The disk drive opened, and the masked figure took the disk and closed the drive, then left.

Back at the ballroom-  
><strong><br>(Lita and Bella continues singing, while standing back to back)  
><strong>_Look at me boy  
><em>_Cause I got you where I want you  
><em>_Isn't it so exciting  
><em>_Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
><em>_Take the backseat boy  
><em>_Cause now I'm driving_

**(Both Lita and Bella stomp on the ground, and point at the audience)  
><strong>_Give it up you can't win  
><em>_Cause I know where you been  
><em>_Such a shame  
><em>_You don't put up a fight_

**(They now stand back to back)  
><strong>_It's a game that we play  
><em>_At the end of the night  
><em>_It's the same old story  
><em>_But you never get it right  
><em>_Give it up_

_Oooooooooooohhhh Yeah_

The audience clapped and whistled for them, and Bella and Lita ran offstage to join their friends, and almost immediately, Matt, Raye, Darien, and Serena stood up. Mina and Amy leaned back, not wanting to be involved in what was about to happen. Lita backed away a little also, knowing how dangerous their fights are.

"It's our turn next, Meatball Head!" Raye shouted, angrily.

"This thing is almost over, Raye," Serena yelled back, pushing her face into Raye's. "Let us have a turn!"

Sparks began to fly between them, and suddenly, they began fighting in a cloud of smoke. The audience collectively sweatdropped, and observed as the two fought.

"Is this normal?" asked Will.

"Fighting over things big and small just proves how good friends they are." Jasmine commented, taking a drink of water. "Alexis, Mindy, and I do it a lot."

Jaden, Bastion, Syrus, Ken, Rakaia, and Mike looked over at Hailey and Will and tried imagining them fighting like Serena and Raye, then they looked at Jessi and Taryn and tried to imagine them doing that. Then their concentration was broken when Serena and Raye began fighting over the microphone, and ended up causing a loud screeching noise to come from the microphone. When it stopped, Darien looked at Matt.

"Do you think we can pass off that song with two couples singing it?" he asked.

"As long as it prevents homicide, I don't care." Matt answered, getting up.

(Insert cute chibified Luna, Artemis, Diana, Winged Kuriboh, and Ojama trio transition here!)

Seconds later, Matt, Raye, Serena, and Darien were on stage, the latter three holding microphones. Matt was holding Alex's electric guitar, which would be used for the song.

"What song are they gonna sing?" asked Mike.

"Dunno." Ken replied, resting her chin on her hand.

"At least Serena and Raye aren't wasting the rest of the night bickering." Trista pointed out.

**(Matt singing, while strumming the guitar)  
><strong>_Don't remember where I was  
><em>_I realized life was a game  
><em>_The more seriously I took things  
><em>_The harder the rules became  
><em>_I had no idea what it'd cost  
><em>_My life passed before my eyes  
><em>_When I found out how little I accomplished  
><em>_All my plans denied_

**(As Matt strums harder, Darien joins him in singing)  
><strong>_So as you read this, know my friends  
><em>_I'd love to stay with you all  
><em>_Smile when you think of me  
><em>_My body's gone that's all_

**(Matt singing, with Darien singing the translation)  
><strong>_A tout le monde (To all the world)  
><em>_A tout mes amis (To all my friends)  
><em>_Je vous aime (I love you)  
><em>_Je dois partir (I have to leave)  
><em>**(All four of them sing the last three lines)  
><strong>_These are the last words  
><em>_I'll ever speak  
><em>_And they'll set me free_

**(Matt sings this, with Raye backing up)  
><strong>_If my heart (If my heart)  
><em>_Was still alive (Was still alive)  
><em>**(Matt sings this by himself)  
><strong>_I know it would surely break  
><em>**(Raye sings this, with Matt backing her up)  
><strong>_And my memories left with you (And my memories left with you)  
><em>**(Matt sings alone)  
><strong>_There's nothing more to say_

**(Darien and Serena sing this together)  
><strong>_Moving on is a simple thing  
><em>_What it leaves behind is hard  
><em>_You know the sleeping feel no more pain  
><em>_And the living are scarred  
><em>**(Raye and Serena sings this part)  
><strong>_Ohhh_

**(Matt and Darien sing the chorus)  
><strong>_A tout le monde (To all the world)  
><em>_A tout mes amis (To all my friends)  
><em>_Je vous aime (I love you)  
><em>_Je dois partir (I have to leave)  
><em>**(All four sing them last lines together)  
><strong>_These are the last words  
><em>_I'll ever speak  
><em>_And they'll set me free_

Matt began to play the solo, as the audience rose to cheer him on. The loudest cheers came from their friends and the Duel Academy teachers. Unknown to them, the masked figure from the computer room was watching them, and Amara craned her head to look at the exit, sensing that they were being spied on. The masked figure had already left, and Amara turned back to look at his cousin out of the corners of her eyes. Michelle nodded once, and the two went back to cheering for their friends.

**(Raye sings this, with Matt backing her up)  
><strong>_So as you read this know my friends  
><em>_I'd love to stay with you all (With you all)  
><em>_Please smile, smile when you think about me  
><em>_My body's gone that's all  
><em>_Oh oh ohhh..._

**(Matt sings the chorus, with instead of Darien translating, Raye and Serena echo Matt's words)  
><strong>_A tout le monde (A tout le monde)  
><em>_A tout mes amis (A tout mes amis)  
><em>_Je vous aime (Je vous aime)  
><em>_Je dois partir (Je dois partir)  
><em>**(The four of them sings this together again, then they repeat this again)  
><strong>_These are the last words  
><em>_I'll ever speak  
><em>_And they'll set me free_

_A tout le monde (A tout le monde)  
><em>_A tout mes amis (A tout mes amis)  
><em>_Je vous aime (Je vous aime)  
><em>_Je dois partir (Je dois partir)  
><em>_These are the last words  
><em>_I'll ever speak  
><em>_And they'll set me free_

**(Matt plays the near end, and rockin', solo, then slows it down for the few final notes left)**

**(Raye speaks these last lines)  
><strong>_These are the last words  
><em>_I'll ever speak  
><em>_And they'll set me free_

Matt finished the song with a few more notes, and a final strum, then bowed his head to signal his finish. They received a loud cheer from the audience, and took a bow before returning to their seats (after Matt unplugged his guitar of course). Then Amara and Michelle excused themselves to leave the room for a bit, claiming they had to use the restroom. Trista caught on that something was up, and said she was going to get a drink, and decided to follow them. The trio walked into the bathroom and checked to make sure the stalls were empty, and to their luck, no one was there.

"What is it, Amara?" asked Trista.

"We were being watched." Amara told her. "Something's up, and I think we're in trouble. What you sensed last night, Michelle, and the night before our flight here, I think it's followed us here."

"Do we tell the others?" asked Michelle.

"They'll find out eventually, they usually do." Trista pointed out.

"Just not when our new friends are around." said Amara.

The three of them left, then returned to the ballroom, and what they saw kinda surprised them. Rakaia was on stage, and he was dancing funny. And singing funny, too.

_Get closer, oh get closer,  
><em>_I'm burnin' now,  
><em>_Just love me,  
><em>_'Til you don't know how..._

_(Keep on) Til the force don't stop  
>Don't stop til you get enough<br>(Keep on) Til the force don't stop  
>Don't stop til you get enough<br>(Keep on) Til the force don't stop  
>Oh, c'mon girls, c'mon<br>Don't stop til you get enough!_

Rakaia kicked at the audience, then started to dance again. Amara, Michelle, and Trista walked back to their tables and looked at their friends, who were watching, but completely stupified.

"What happened to him?" asked Amara.

"Sega spiked his drink. Again." Luna answered, facepalming.

"Then he accepted a dare from her to go sing Don't Stop Til You Get Enough," Taryn added, annoyed. "Chris Tucker's version."

The group facepalmed, facefaulted, or sweatdropped as Rakaia continued to sing and dance. 

* * *

><p>Songs used:<p>

Give it Up, by Victorious Cast members Elizabeth Gilles and Ariana Grande  
>A tout le monde, by Megadeth with Cristina Scabbia<br>Don't Stop Til You Get Enough, by Michael Jackson, but Chris Tucker's version

**Yes, I know that A Tout Le Monde isn't sung by two people, but so what? Got a problem, then two words: "Bite me."**


	7. Step in Time Pt 3

Ch.7- Step in Time! Pt. 3-

Ballroom-

A minute into the song, Rakaia had gotten a bit ill, and Lita and Luna led the poor teen offstage. Amy had raced off to find a trashcan, and Dr. Crowler, being the supervisor, went off to get some medicine. Sega, however, was laughing her butt off.

"I can't believe you got him drunk." Serena said, as she patted her new friend's back.

"Hang in there, dude." Ken told Rakaia, as Amy held the trash can before him. "Let it out, let it out..."

Rakaia dived in, and started puking in the can. unfortunately for Ken, some of it got on her shoes. Ken looked down, then back up, with an irritated glare.

"Dan-dy." she muttered.

"S-S-Sorry…" stuttered Rakaia.

Dr. Crowler got back with the medicine, and then started to talk to Sega about her punishment. While that occurred, a few waitresses had gotten to the groups' tables with some food and drinks. As the people in the ballroom took a break from singing, the duelists and the group from Tokyo talked and shared stories and such. Jaden and Serena however began having an eat-off. Their friends watched, bewildered, as plates and bowls began to pile up.

"I thought the human body only had one stomach," Raye spoke, finally. "How is this possible?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Chazz.

"That makes two of us." Mr. Bonaparte agreed.

Rakaia looked at him, then at Jaden and Serena, and stood up. He walked over to their table with his food, and took a seat. Soon, he began to eat at the same rate they were, which caused the people in the room to sweatdrop heavily.

"Oh, great, would anyone else like to join them?" Dr. Crowler asked sarcastically.

His answer came when Ken sat at the table also, and started eating too. Dr. Crowler fell over at the sight, causing his students and their friends to laugh.

"I was kidding!" he yelled.

"Well that's what happens when you say that around a smart aleck." Mr. Hoke said, smirking.

After 437 combined plates and bowls piled up on the table, Jaden, Serena, Rakaia, and Ken all raised their hands and asked for more. Their friends all fell over with shock, along with the waitresses.

"Don't you think that's enough dinner for the night?!" asked Raye.

"Hmm, Raye's right…" said Serena.

"Thank you for agreeing, Serena."

"Can we get some dessert, please, miss?"

CRASH!

"What's the matter, Raye?"

Minutes later-

The four teens had finished with their food, and were now helping to carry them back into the kitchen, past the horrified ballroom full of people.

"You'd think they were Saiyans…" said Hailey.

"Maybe they're like Scooby Doo and Shaggy, with that metabolism thing." Luna pointed out.

"Good point." Mina agreed.

Once the audience had gotten over their shock, and Jaden, Serena, Ken, and Rakaia had finished with the dishes, some more people were singing karaoke. Then Jaden whispered something in Alex's ear.

"I like that idea, Jay." the bigger boy responded. "Let's do it."

"Anyone else feeling a bit scared?" Syrus muttered to the group at his table.

"Sega, wanna help us out with something?" Jaden called, soon after.

"Let's make a break for it." Hassleberry muttered, preparing to get out of his seat.

Jaden ran up on stage and took the microphone.

"Step in time!" he yelled out to the crowd. "Step in time!"

"I'm game." Bastion said, as he ran up on stage.

Mike and Matt followed behind him and started running to the stage, with several other guys behind them.

_Step in time!  
><em>**(As Jaden moves to the center, trying to rally up some more people to dance)  
><strong>_Step in time, step in time_**  
><strong>_Come on, mateys, step in time  
><em>**(Jaden performs some dance moves)**

**(Several men stand behind him)  
><strong>_Step in time  
><em>**(The other men perform the dance moves Jaden just did)  
><strong>**  
>(Altogether, they start dancing at the same time)<br>**_Step in time, step in time  
><em>_Step in time, step in time  
><em>_Never need a reason,  
><em>_Never need a rhyme  
><em>_Step in time, you step in time!  
><em>_  
>Kick your knees up!<br>_**(The guys dance on the stage, kicking their knees up to each side)  
><strong>_Kick your knees up, step in time_**  
><strong>

_Kick your knees up, step in time_  
><strong>(Spin around once and continue kicking their knees up)<strong>  
><em>Never need a reason,<em>  
><em>Never need a rhyme<em>  
><em>Kick your knees up, step in time<em>

_Round the tables!_

**(The guys run around the tables, dancing)**  
><em>Round the chimney, step in time<em>  
><em>Round the chimney, step in time<em>  
><em>Never need a reason,<em>  
><em>Never need a rhyme<em>  
><em>Round the chimney, step in time<em>

_Flap like a birdie!_

**(The guys continue to circle around the table, now flapping their arms like birds)**  
><em>Flap like a birdie, step in time<em>  
><em>Flap like a birdie, step in time<em>  
><em>Never need a reason,<em>  
><em>Never need a rhyme<em>  
><em>Flap like a birdie, step in time<em>

_Up on the stage!_

**(The guys run back up to the stage and climb it, then back down)**  
><em>Up on the railing, step in time<em>  
><em>Up on the railing, step in time<em>  
><strong>(The dancers help each other up on the stage again)<strong>  
><em>Never need a reason,<em>  
><em>Never need a rhyme<em>  
><em>Up on the railing, step in time<em>

_Do some wall flips!_  
><strong>(The guys start running to opposite walls, and do a wall flip several times)<strong>  
><em>Do some wall flips, step in time<em>  
><em>Do some wall flips, step in time<em>  
><em>Never need a reason,<em>  
><em>Never need a rhyme... step in time!<br>_  
>As the rest of the audience clapped and sang along, Sega, trying to be as sneaky as possible, kicked Rakaia out of her chair and onto the dance floor.<p>

"Yow!" Rakaia yelped, as he faceplanted the floor. "What'd I do?"

"Mondo bad," Ken muttered, fearfully. "Jaden's recruited Sega to...volunteer us..."

Syrus opened his mouth, about to announce the idea to get out of there, but Sega grabbed him by the collar, Chazz by the ear, and somehow Hassleberry by his dreadlocks, and threw them onto the floor next to her friend.

"I'm gonna get Jaden for this..." said Chazz.

"Get in line, spike." Rakaia told him.

Sega looked at the others, ready to throw more people. However, she didn't need to. They'd gotten the message.

"Everyone, start dancing!" Lita yelled, rushing forward.

"Wait for me!" shouted Serena.

She, Raye, and Mina all followed Lita's lead, while their friends sat back. Mr. Hoke began chuckling, as his foot tapped to the rhythm.

"I'm gonna give it a shot." he announced.

"Go right ahead," said Bonaparte. "We'll sit here and be bored."

"No wonder the students never want to hang out with you."

Mr. Hoke got up from his seat and grabbed the back of Mr. Bonaparte's and Dr. Crowler's chairs, then yanked them out from under them. Then he kicked the two teachers out into the group. Sega leaned back in her seat, chuckling, then she saw Ken sitting in her seat, between Bella, Amara, and Susan. Sega made to lunge at her, and caused Ken to rush onto the stage, out of fear that she'd get her butt handed to her.

_"Man, why'd I have to be a wuss when in a chick fight?!" _Ken thought to herself, fuming.

_Do some wall flips!  
><em>_Do some wall flips!  
><em>**  
>(Jaden cups his hands over his mouth, shouting to the dancers)<br>**_Link your elbows!_**  
><strong>_  
><em>**(Some of the guys grab Crowler and Bonaparte and link arms with them, dancing with them)  
><strong>_Link your elbows, step in time  
><em>_Link your elbows, step in time  
><em>**(They begin moving faster, and swing the teachers into a wall without noticing)  
><strong>_Link your elbows  
><em>_Link your elbows  
><em>_Link your elbows!  
><em>  
>Jaden walked over to his teachers, who fell back onto the floor, groaning in pain.<p>

"You've really got to watch where you're going." he told them.

"We'll keep that in mind for next time." Dr. Crowler said, dazed.

"Should there be a next time." Bonaparte added.

Elsewhere- Security Room-

Unknown to the group of teens who were dancing with other people in the ballroom, there was someone watching them through the camera in the room. In fact, it was more than one person, there were two women, both wearing lab coats. One woman had long hair that was tied back, and she was taller than her partner. The second girl had short hair, but not in the style similar to Amara's or Amy's, and she wore glasses.

"You were right, they did come," the girl with the glasses spoke.

"And not only that, looks like that boy from Duel Academy showed up too." the other woman observed. "Good, the Sailor Scouts won't be able to handle this alone, especially since I don't think none of them know how to duel."

"Do you think _they _know?"

"Uranus and Neptune? Of course they know, after all, remember who you're talking about."

They continued to watch the kids dance to the song for a while longer, with the shorter girl tapping her foot to the rhythm. The tall woman looked down at her, curiously.

"What?" the shorter girl asked. "It's a catchy tune? And I saw you moving your head to the beat."

Luckily for her friend, the room was dark, so nobody could see her blushing. Then something happened, something nobody was expecting. In the room the women were in, the screens began to flicker, and then went black.

"What happened?" the shorter girl asked, worried.

"I'm guessing they're starting early." her friend replied, rushing to the exit. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Back in the ballroom-

The lights faded a little, and the audience clapped and cheered for the dancing group, who ran back down to sit back in their seats. Seconds after they made it to their seats, the lights went out, and the power was shut off. Immediately, the people in the ballroom began to panic.

"Who turned out the lights?" asked Syrus.

"Whoever has their hand on my chest better remove it. or I'll rip it off at the wrist." Mindy spoke, in an angry tone.

"Sorry, Mindy." Matt spoke. "I'm trying to find my phone, I swear."

"Are you sure you're looking for your phone, Matt?" asked Alex.

"I'll kill you in five different ways with this napkin, Alex."

"How do you kill someone with a napkin?" asked Jaden.

"A better question would be, 'How do you kill someone in five different ways with a napkin'." Alexis pointed out.

"True."

They heard a loud crash, a thud, and a few people yelling in pain, and then two familiar voices began to argue.

"Watch where you're going, Meatball-brain!" Raye's voice yelled.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Raye?!" Serena shouted back.

Jaden felt something hard hit him across the face, and it sent him flying back into someone. The person he fell into pushed Jaden back and hit him in the stomach.

"OWW!" cried Jaden. "That hurt!"

"Hey, who hit my brother?!" Taryn's voice shouted.

She started lashing out wildly, and her hand made contact with someone.

"WHY YOU-!"

Bella leaped forward and tackled the person in front of her, and suddenly everyone in the room broke out into a fight. The lights came back on and Amara, Michelle, Trista, Amy, Hailey, and the teachers observed as their friends and the other people in the room exchanged fists in a giant dust cloud.

"IMMA KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled Rakaia.

"NOT IF I KICK YOUR'S FIRST, LIZARD BOY!" Sega's voice shouted afterwards.

Amy sighed, and reached in her bag, then took out an air horn. She covered her ears the best she could with her free hand and her other shoulder, then pressed the button and let the horn do the rest. A loud sound came from the little device and the dust cloud settled, revealing the frozen brawlers. Raye and Serena were on the verge of strangling each other. Lita was kneeling on Bella's back, with Taryn holding Lita in a headlock, while Lita and Bella were pulling at each other's hair. Mike, Matt, Alex, and Ken were tangled into a mess, with Alex holding Ken in a headlock, and Ken was biting his arm, Mike had Matt in a Crossface (WWE's Chris Benoit's signature move), and Matt was trying to elbow the other boy in the ribs. Alexis was helping Jaden away from the chaotic mess, along with Ramon and Kenneth, who each carried two people on their shoulders. And then, there were Rakaia and Sega...

**SLAP!**

"Game console!"

**SLAP!**

"Lizard boy!"

**SLAP!**

"Game console!"

**SLAP!**

"Lizard boy!"

**SLAP!**

"GAME CONSOLE!"

**SLAP!**

"LIZARD BOY!"

**SLAP!**

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

The two teens disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as Luna and Will observed, both mildly injured.

"Oh brother..." Luna muttered, facepalming.

"Uh-huh." said Will.

"HEY!" Hailey shouted over everyone.

Her friends looked up at her, ceasing their fighting. Hailey pointed up at the guy who was hosting the karaoke night. He announced for everyone to return to their rooms for the night. The Duel Academy students and the gang from Tokyo started heading for the door, and walked to their rooms.

"What were we fighting about?" asked Sega.

"I have no idea." Rakaia answered, as he scratched the top of his head.

Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry stumbled forward, overhearing this. Chazz walked past them, annoyed and muttering to himself.

"I'm never getting married..." he said.

Luna caught this and looked up at him, confused, then back at Rakaia and Sega. Alexis placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chazz means that they argue like a married couple, Luna." she said, gently. "It doesn't mean Rakaia will be leaving you anytime soon. He loves you too much."

As she said this, Rakaia caught Luna staring at him, and smiled at her. Luna smiled back at him, then nodded at Alexis, as if agreeing with her.

"So, what do you think made the power go out?" asked Jaden.

"This hotel's nearby a park, remember?" Syrus told him. "And you've seen those rides."

"Good point. Well, good night, guys."

The group separated and went to their rooms to change and get to bed. Outside Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion's room, they were being watched by an unknown figure. He observed them through a pair of binoculars, and put his cellphone to his ear after dialing a number.

"Is it time yet?" he asked.

A deep, obviously disguised voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"Yes. You are to begin the assault in the morning."

A click signaled that the person on the other end hung up. The man who was watching Jaden and his friends now moved on to peering into the window of Serena, Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis' room through his binoculars. He smirked as he watched the four girls engaged in a conversation, and were laughing about something.

Early in the morning, Five 'O Clock-ish- Hotel- Ken, Amara, Michelle, and Trista's room-

The four girls were sleeping in their room, awaiting for their alarm clocks to ring. Then Michelle suddenly opened her eyes, and she quickly sat up in her bed. It was as if something was speaking to her, warning her of something.

_"It's begun."_ she thought.

A few seconds later, Amara and Trista woke from their sleep, sensing something was amiss. They saw the look on the other woman's face, and it hit them. Then not a moment after, the room started to tremble violently, as if a giant monster was walking onto the land. Ken shot up into a sitting position, still looking dead-tired.

"Is it Spirit Week already?" she asked, looking around.

Another tremor sent her falling to the ground.

"Never mind..."

A few doors down, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion stood at their windows, and were horrified at what they saw. A dark force field covered not only the hotel, but it stretched out over the entire park as well. Inside the park, a few buildings were either on fire or were totally destroyed. There also seemed to be monsters roaming around the streets as well, and they were attacking innocent civilians. In Amy, Hailey, and Will's room, the rest of the girls were gathered in the room and looking at the same view as well.

_"Those don't look like Duel Monsters."_ Alexis observed, mentally.  
><em><br>"Out of all the creeps we've faced, this is totally new,"_ Serena thought. _"And not just that, this is seriously bad."_

A soft meow snapped her out of her thoughts, and Serena looked to the door and saw pair of cats looking at her meaningfully. The blond-haired girl nudged Raye, who then tapped Lita and Mina on their shoulders. Amy looked back at her four best friends, and the five girls slowly walked to the door, and managed to get out unnoticed. Amara, Michelle, and Trista made the excuse that they were going to get help, and ran out of their room to meet up with the others.

"Let's find a place to transform, then we divide and conquer." Lita spoke, quietly.

"Good idea." agreed Trista. "We'll divide into groups of three. Mina, Raye, and Amara, you take the upper half of the park. Michelle, Serena, and Lita will take the south, and Amy and I can hang back around here with Tuxedo Mask and take out the monsters surrounding the hotel. We'll try to get the people to safety. Try to get the enemy to one place, and we'll take them out together."

"Sounds like a plan." said Raye.

The eight girls ran for a private place to transform, and Luna and Artemis ran to get Darien.

* * *

><p>Jaden's got a gift when it comes to getting people together to have a good time, huh? Anyone else here agree that this song was perfect for Jaden?...Nice. Who are the women who were watching over our friends from Tokyo and the Duel Academy students? Are they friends or foes? And could Jaden be part Saiyan? All will be revealed in the next chapter, when the Sailors make an appearance, and they will get to battle this new evil.<p>

Also, Rakaia, Sega, I need your help with something. And I think you guys know full well what by reading this chapter.

**I do not own Step in Time! We all know that! I know at least two-thirds of my readers seen the Mary Poppins movie.**


	8. Showtime, Sailors!

Ch.8- Showtime, Sailors!-

Outside- Nearby the park-

"NO! PLEASE!" a male maintenance worker screamed.

He backed further into a wall of a building, as a pale-white, faceless, humanoid monster with blade like arms stood over him. The creature raised one of it's arms, and prepared to lunge. The man cowering against the wall shut his eyes tightly and ready for the blow that would possibly end him. Then a fireball and jet of water smacked right into the monster, blasting it a few yards back. The monster slowly got back to it's feet, and looked from side to side.

"Up here, you creep!" a female voice shouted.

The monster looked up and saw five girls dressed in nearly identical sailor uniforms standing on top of the building before it.

"What gives you the right to attack innocent people like that?" the blond-haired girl in the middle demanded. "You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on a defenseless and unarmed man like that!"

The monster tilted it's head to the side, and rubbed one of it's blade-like arms against it in confusion.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" the brown-haired girl in the green sailor suit said, as the five of them hopped off the building. "Well then, allow us to introduce ourselves! I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Mars, fired up and ready to take you down!" a dark-haired girl in a red and white sailor suit added, standing beside Sailor Jupiter.

"The name's Sailor Venus, and I don't like monsters who dare harm the innocent!" a blond-haired girl in a yellow-orange and white sailor suit stated, angrily.

"I'm known as Sailor Mercury, and I can't stand it when bullies think they can get away with cruelty!" a blue-haired girl in a blue and white sailor suit said, glaring at the monster.

The blond-haired girl standing in the middle stepped forward, she was wearing a sailor outfit similar to Sailor Mercury, but it had a pair of angelic wings in the back, a golden, heart-shaped broach with wings on the bow in front of her top, which was a sailor shirt with short pink, puffy sleeves with red trimmings, a yellow, red, and black layered skirt. The buns in her hair had a red hairpiece in them as well as wing-like barrettes, and instead of a tiara, she had a small, yellow crescent moon placed in the center of her forehead.

"And last but certainly not least, I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice, love, and truth," she spoke, as the five girls did their signature poses. "And in the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

The monster cocked it's head to the other side, and turned to them, allowing the maintenance man to leave. Before the pale-colored creature could take another step, a new voice shouted to them.

"Hey, sorry we're late, girls!"

The five girls and the creature looked up, looking for the source of the voice.

**(Cue the rose petals, and the epic violin music!)**

Standing high atop a building, opposite of where the five Inner Soldiers were standing, three other Sailor Soldiers looked down the six of them.

"Coming to the aid of our friends and allies, I am Sailor Uranus!" the blond-haired woman spoke.

"Joining the fight alongside my friends, I am Sailor Neptune!" the blue-haired woman added.

"The Calvary has arrived, my friends, the eighth fighter of the Moon Kingdom, coming to offer my help, I am Sailor Pluto!" the woman with the long dark hair finished.

After they finished talking, the trio jumped down to join the five Inner Sailors, and they got into a fighting stance.

"It's eight on one, creep, so surrender now!" Sailor Mars commanded.

The creature responded by crossing it's arms over it's chest, and it began to spin around very quickly.

"Brace yourselves!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

The group raised their arms to shield themselves, but found out soon enough that they were not being attacked yet. The creature was making splitting up into many clones. About eleven copies of this new monster had now surrounded the Sailor Soldiers. They looked at their foes and raised their arms, preparing to strike.

"This is bad." said Sailor Moon.

"Could be worse." Sailor Venus pointed out.

"It's eleven to eight, how can it get any worse?!" demanded Sailor Mars.

"Throw in a few giant robots, maybe a dragon or two, then it'd be worse." Sailor Jupiter joked.

"...Please don't make jokes."

Meanwhile- Back at the Hotel-

"Serena! Amy!"

"Amara, Michelle, Trista! Where'd you guys go?"

"Marco!...Huh, thought that'd work..."

Jaden and the others regrouped in the lobby of the hotel, after searching for their missing friends from Tokyo. From the looks on their faces, they had been searching for a while now.

"They're not in their rooms." Syrus reported.

"Not in the bathrooms either." added Hailey.

Jaden crossed his arms over his chest in thought, then something came to his attention.

"Hey, where'd Crowler, Bonaparte, and Mr. Hoke go?" he asked.

"Hoke's playing pool." Matt replied, jerking his thumb backwards. "The other two, well, they decided to visit the spa."

And there's that long, uncomfortable pause again.

"Alright then, we'll split up and search the park then." Bastion spoke up. "Not counting the teachers, there are about 27 of us. We'll split up in groups of three, and work from there."

"Then let's get moving!"

Elsewhere-

Back where the action was, the monsters were still coming at the Sailors. The eight girls were now surrounded on all sides, and there was no stopping these creatures.

"Okay, guys, who's got a plan on how to get out of this alive and unscathed?" Mars asked.

"Hope for a miracle?" Venus offered.

"Plan B, anyone?"

One of the monsters lunged to attack, but was stopped by a rose that shot out of nowhere and stuck in the ground in front of them. The monsters looked up and saw a man in a black suit with a matching top hat and a white mask sitting on top of the building in front of the other building.

"There's our miracle!" said Venus.

"Tuxedo Mask to the rescue!" Sailor Moon added.

"An eleven on eight battle seems so unfair, it's time we evened the odds." Tuxedo Mask announced.

He rose to his feet, and hopped off the building, along with two other figures. One was a small girl with pink hair, dressed in a white and pink sailor suit. The other was a slightly taller and older girl with short black hair, and she was dressed in a white and dark indigo sailor suit. This girl also held a scythe-like weapon in her left hand.

"I am Sailor Mini Moon, and this is my friend Sailor Saturn, we are defenders of love, truth, and justice." the smaller girl greeted, as she stood before the creatures. "You made a big mistake when you decided to mess with our friends, and in the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

Nearby the Battlefield-

As the fight commenced, the students of Duel Academy were out searching for their new friends. They had split up to look for them, and had been at it for about ten minutes. Jaden, Hailey, and Ken were scanning the arcade, hoping to find Serena, Mina, or Amara there.

"Yo, Serena!" Jaden called. "Mina! Where are you guys?"

Ken poked her head into the bathroom, and kicked at the stalls, hoping to get a reaction. But no luck. As for Hailey, she checked the other rooms, but no progress there either. They walked back outside to see how their friends did.

"No luck, guys." Syrus informed them, over the phone. "They're not in the stadium or the theater."

"They weren't on any of the rides either." Atticus added, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I wonder where they could be." Jaden mused, pacing back and forth.

"...Uranus World Shaking!" a voice shouted.

"What was th-" Atticus began.

His question was interrupted by a sudden tremor that wasn't as bad as the ones earlier, but was enough to make Jaden, Hailey, and Ken fall down.

"That was random." said Jaden.

"...Mars Flame Sniper!" another voice shouted.

A second later, a whooshing sound caught their attention, while what looked like a fiery arrow shot out from nowhere, and caught Ken's hat on fire instantly, causing the punk duelist to freak out and frantically try to put out the flame.

"MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" she shrieked, running around in circles. "OH, GOD, MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

Hailey ran over and ripped off Ken's flannel sleeveless hoodie, knocking her over in the process, then started flinging it over her friend's head. After a few seconds, the fire finally went out, but Ken's hat was scorched.

"Th-Thanks, Hailey." said Ken.

"No problem, Ken." Hailey answered. "But sorry about your hat."

Ken took off her burned hat, then tossed it away, and took another identical hat from her pocket and put it on.

"...Venus Love Chains!"

"Oh, come on!" Ken complained, ducking to the ground.

"Hit the deck!" Hailey shouted.

The three of them laid on the ground, as a glowing yellow chain shot out of the alley, and nearly hit them.

"If I did something to make someone mad, I'm very sorry." said Jaden.

"We're all sorry!" Hailey agreed.

Moments later, it finally stopped, and the three got back up. Hailey managed to get a glimpse of the chain before it vanished, and she gasped.

"I've seen that before!" she whispered.

Without waiting to hear her friends ask what she meant, she jerked Ken around, as she was putting her jacket back on, and unzipped her backpack. Inside was a laptop, and she took it out. A few minutes of typing passed, and she found a picture of a bright, glowing, yellow chain similar to what she saw moments ago on Google.

"It can't be them..." the auburn-haired girl whispered.

Hailey closed the laptop and replaced it in Ken's backpack, then began to creep into the alley, with her two friends behind her. The three of them knelt by the wall, and peeked around the corner.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Ken. "I don't feel like being barbecued today."

"Shush! Look!" Hailey whispered, pointing forward.

They saw ten girls in sailor uniforms, eight of which being surrounded by some white humanoid creatures, and a man in formal wear standing in between the other two girls. Then it hit the trio in the alley, the girls were the infamous Sailor Scouts from Tokyo, and the man was Tuxedo Mask, their ally and friend.

"No way!" Hailey squealed, quietly. "The Sailor Scouts?! Here?!"

"Do you think they give autographs?" asked Ken.

"I hope I can get a picture with them." Jaden wondered, grinning.

By the battlefield, Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn leapt down to join their friends, with Tuxedo Mask jumping into the air and landing beside Sailor Moon. The eleven creatures moaned and groaned as they advanced towards the Sailors.

"I've got an idea," announced Sailor Mercury. "We've got enough people now for an even match, so let's try to push them all together, and then Sailors Moon can finish them off. Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and myself will go first, then our heavy hitters, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto will take them on next. Tuxedo Mask, Mini Moon, and Saturn, you protect Sailor Moon in the meantime."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sailor Mars agreed, smiling. "Let's work fast, so we can get back to our vacation!"

The others agreed with her, and the four Inner Sailor Scouts set off to begin the first part of their plan. Sailors Mars leapt into the air and prepared her Mars Flame Sniper attack.

"Gotta do this right..." she muttered to herself.

She released the attack, and it knocked a few of the creatures back, stunning them.

"Bulls-eye!" Jaden exclaimed, doing his signature pose.

His voice caused Uranus to turn around, but she didn't see anyone in the alley. Her gaze lingered there a moment longer before returning to the battle. Back in the alley, Jaden, Hailey, and Ken sat against the brick wall, the latter two clamping their hands over Jaden's mouth.

"Jaden, the point of being sneaky is not to get caught!" hissed Hailey.

"Haha, my bad." Jaden apologized, putting his hand behind his head.

"MERCUTY...AQUA...RHAPSODY!"

"JUPITER...OAK...EVOLUTION!"

The three cautiously looked back at the battle in time to see Mercury conjure up a harp out of water, and created a wave of wave that shot towards the bad guys, then Jupiter sending out her Oak Evolution attack, green leaf-shaped blasts of energy that sent more of them flying back. Then finally, Venus took her turn. She kissed the palm of her hand and yellow energy in the shape of a heart appeared.

"VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" she called.

The long-haired blond Sailor Scout threw it, and it circled around her in smaller bursts of energy that reverted back into a single heart before it hit another trio of the white monsters. The monsters were now slowly being pushed back into a smaller group, and the Outer Sailors took their positions.

"Time to shake things up!" yelled Uranus.

She raised her hand, and a massive orange sphere appeared in it.

"URANUS...WORLD SHAKING!"

Uranus threw down her hand and the sphere, causing it to rocket towards the creatures, causing the ground beneath them to shake terribly. This gave Neptune the opportunity to catch them further off-guard. She raised her hands over her head, and formed a bright, ice-blue energy sphere like her cousin's.

"NEPTUNE...DEEP SUBMERGE!" the blue-haired Sailor shouted.

The lowered her arms to the side, and the sphere shot out towards the enemy again, spinning rapidly before it collided with them and showered them with a ton of water.

"Pluto, you're up now!" Uranus alerted her friend.

"I'm on it!" Pluto replied.

She raised her rod into the air and a slight whirlwind blew around her.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

After those words were spoken, the whirlwind was sucked into the rod and a purple sphere of energy was created from it, which was thrown at the creatures. They were now pulled into a tighter group, and they still appeared a bit out of it, which was a good thing for the good guys.

"Now Sailor Moon's gonna move in for the kill!" whispered Jaden.

"Go, Sailor Moon!" Hailey cheered, quietly.

"Rock their world!" agreed Ken.

Sailor Moon stepped in between the Sailors Soldiers and the creatures, and raised her eternal tiare as part of the Holy Moon Cálice* vanished, leaving it to be connected to the tiare, and as the leader of the Sailor Scouts moved the wand-like object up, it began to extend to twice it's length, and she held it before her in both hands, turning to the right, as she closed her eyes. Then she turned to her left, striking a pose as if she was a supermodel, before spinning around until she held it in front of her, facing forward.

"Here it comes, guys!" said Hailey.

"Sweet, they're gonna get it now!" agreed Jaden.

"Give it to them, Sailor Moon!" Ken chuckled, pumping a fist in the air.

"SILVER MOON..." Sailor Moon called, twirling on the spot and holding the tiare up.

A burst of light began to shine from her weapon, and feathers began flying around her. Then she spun around again, as the feathers began flying around and streams of golden light burst from the tiare.

"CRYSTAL POWER-"

She raised the tiare over her head, and began to lower it a little before she called out the final word.

"KISS!"

Rays of golden light shot out from the tiare and between the rays were glittering, tiny, colorful sparkles of light that hit the creatures head on and turned into feathers, which were surrounded by the sparkles as the feathers were shooting past the creatures as they seemed to be screaming in pain, then they suddenly vanished. Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief and she felt herself being transformed back into her civilian state, and her friends did the same.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go check out the breakfast buffet table." said Serena.

"Serena, this is one of those times where I'd have to agree with you." Raye agreed, as her stomach growled. "I could use some hot cocoa and pancakes right now."

"Let's get back before the others start wondering where we are." said Amy.

The sound of a banjo playing Yoshi's theme began playing and Amara quickly looked back towards the alleyway.

"Someone's here!" she told her friends.

"Hey, that's Jaden's ringtone!" Serena alerted them. "I heard him going through his ringtones during karaoke last night."

Then the sound of a violin playing caused Amy's head to jerk up.

"That sounds like the ringtone for Hailey's phone as well." she gasped.

And finally, a louder sound began playing, a man singing while rock music was playing.

"And that would be our roommate's ringtone." Michelle declared, smiling. "It seems we had an audience."

Lita and Mina looked at each other for a moment, and nodded before they tiptoed over to the alley, and quickly peered into it, only to find a smoking black cap.

"Hmm..."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about the delay, guys. Had a bit of writer's block for this story. So, if I get another five reviews though at least, I'll update again. Deal? Okay. I've already got it done, so I'll be able to fulfill my end of the bargain no prob.<p>

* Yeah, I've never seen past Sailor Moon S, so I had to do some research and since it appeared that this item was never given a name, I went with what I got. Sorry if I don't get too descriptive, at least you guys got a battle, right? I'm checking into Mini Moon and Saturn's latest attacks while working on the next chapters.


	9. The Following Chapter Contains Silliness

Ch.9- The Following Chapter Contains Silliness that One Would Find in Most Cartoons and some Anime-

Kaibaland Hotel- Hailey, Will, and Amy's Room-

Jaden, Hailey, and Ken quietly, and quickly, snuck out of the alley, and then back to the hotel to Hailey, Will, and Amy's room. Once Jaden checked to see if they were followed, he closed the door, as quietly as he could, and then all hell broke loose.

"I can't believe this!" Jaden said, excitedly. "We're friends with superheroes! This is so sweet!"

Hailey quickly shushed him, and looked around, obviously panicking.

"Keep your voice down, Jay," she told him. "We can't let them know we know. And we don't want anyone else to know that we know either."

"I know, but even you have to admit that this is cool." said Jaden.

"So, the plan is we keep quiet, and stay cool around them. If anyone mentions the Sailor Scouts, we don't let on we know about their identities. Got it, guys?"

Both Jaden and Ken nodded, then went to meet up with the others. But what they weren't expecting was all eleven people from earlier to appear at the door.

_"Oh, man!" _Jaden thought.

_"Cor blimey!" _Ken yelped, inwardly.

Hailey felt her heart race a little, as she tried to keep her cool.

"So, what were you saying about not letting anyone know who the Sailors were?" asked Raye.

Ken slowly closed the door, and then they began to panic. Jaden tore the metal part of the vent off, and he led his friends into the air ducts, then they split up. Ken headed for the kitchen, but forgot which way to go, until she felt herself falling. She screamed as she fell, and finally, she landed on the floor on her stomach with her legs hanging over my head and her arms sprawled out in front of her.

"I should've stayed in the arcade, hardly anything bad happens there." she muttered, irritably.

**(And insert Mission Impossible theme here)**

Looking from one side to the other when she got up, Ken slowly ducked down behind a sofa, and popped back up in a blue suit, and a black and blue tie. She removed her hat, and put on a pair of aviator sunglasses. A janitor, and a family of three, a mom and two children looked straight at her.

"Hmph, some people just don't get anime fanfiction convenience." Ken spoke, looking at the readers. "What, can't a punk play secret agent in peace?!" she added, looking at the people staring at her.

The mother pushed her two kids along, and the janitor shook his head, like as if the kid standing in front of him was nuts. Back with Hailey, she managed to find her way back outside, then after looking to the left and right, she took off like a rocket.

"They were right, you do run faster when you're running for your life." she said.

Hailey then ducked into the Kaibaman Show at the park, and went for the dressing room. She closed the door behind her, then looked for a place to hide. But then she saw the costumes and mannequins. A lightbulb began to go off in the fairy duelist's head.

"Lightbulb." she sang.

Jaden on the other hand was trying to pick which way to go. Then he heard his friends' voices, and went for the duct that would lead him out. He pushed the metal door off, and found himself back in his room, where Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion were waiting.

"Jay, what were you doing in the vent?" asked Syrus.

Jaden responded by rushing into the closet and slamming the door shut.

"Hassleberry, stand guard, please!" he shouted.

"What's going on, Sarge?" asked Hassleberry.

"I can't say, just don't let anyone know I'm here. Tell them I'm at the arcade or something."

Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion looked at each other, confused. What was Jaden so freaked out about? Back where Ken was, she cautiously walked down the hallways, not dropping her guard for even a moment. Then someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Ken?" a girl's voice spoke.

Ken responded by whirling around, and getting into a fighting stance. Fortunately for her, it was Bella, and she was looking a bit shocked.

"I was just going to ask if you had a dollar I could borrow." the younger girl said.

"Oh, sorry, sis." Ken apologized, handing Bella a dollar. "I thought you were someone else."

"...I thought we agreed that there would be no fighting, Ken."

"I didn't get in any-Just go spend your dollar before I slap you upside the head with your purse, you dingbat."

Bella pocketed the dollar, and walked off, smirking and rolling her eyes. Ken sighed, then turned and began walking down the halls again, until she felt someone grab her by the shoulder again. She assumed that it was Bella again, until she saw the person standing behind her. It was Amara and Michelle. Ken's expression slowly changed from calmness, then to one of intense fear.

"Oh, shit tacos." she muttered.

"Let's have a talk, shall we, Ken?" asked Michelle.

The sirens began to go off in Ken's head now.

_"MOTOR, YOU IDIOT!"_ Ken's mind screamed at her. _"MOTOR FOR YOUR FREAKING LIFE!"_

The punk then started to run for it, but felt a tug at her collar. She looked back and saw Amara's hand grabbing her collar. Michelle reached out and grabbed her ear, and she and her cousin started marching the short dark-clad duelist back to their room. Bella, who was walking to the front door with a can of Coke in her hand, watched as her friends dragged her older sister away by her ear, the latter yelping in pain with each second.

Meanwhile- With Hailey- Kaibaman Show- Backstage-

Back where Hailey was, the auburn-haired girl was dressed in one of the costumes, one that resembled Dark Magician Girl. Luckily, Hailey found a wig, and this helped her pull the disguise off more easily. Then she heard voices outside the room.

"It says that one of them is in here." Amy's voice spoke.

"Oh, no!" Hailey whispered, a chill running up and down her spine.

She quickly put one of the mannequins in the closet, and then took it's place. She took a plastic replica of the Dark Magician Girl's staff, and held it up, as if using it to attack. The door to the dressing room opened, and Serena, Amy, and Raye walked inside.

"I don't see any of them here, Amy." Serena told her friend.

Amy checked her miniature computer again, then closed it.

"It must be on the fritz." she said, finally. "Let's head back to see if the others found them."

Hailey inwardly sighed with relief. Until Serena shouted something.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" she yelled.

The auburn-haired duelist felt herself begin to sweat. Had Serena noticed her disguise? Serena rushed to the vanity beside the duelist, and picked up a small bottle. It was a bottle of perfume, and to make matters worse, Hailey was allergic to this brand. She silently prayed that the blond-haired Sailor Soldier wouldn't spray it.

"I love this kind of perfume!" Serena cheered, as she showed it to Raye. "It's all the rage in France!"

"Hey, in case you've forgotten, Serena, there are three people out there who know who we are!" shouted Raye.

She snatched the perfume out of her friend's hands, but then it turned into a game of tug o' war for the bottle. Amy sweatdropped as she watched her friends fight over it, and held her nose as Serena accidentally started spraying the perfume. Hailey caught a whiff of it, and felt her eyes tear up.

_"Oh, no!" _she thought. _"I need to get out of here!"_

She threw down the staff, not caring if she blew her own cover, and headed outside before it got seriously worse. Serena, Raye, and Amy watched as their friend made a mad dash out the door, and Amy went after her to see if she was alright. Serena and Raye hung back to contact their friends who were looking for Jaden and Ken, to let them know they had Hailey.

"So, that's two now," said Raye. "Who's missing?"

"Jaden. Lita and I are looking for him right now." Mina told her. "Amara and Michelle got Ken, and they brought her back to their room, literally kicking and screaming."

"We'll bring Hailey there as soon as we can. Could you bring some medicine or something here though?"

"What for?"

"Allergies."

Several minutes later- Jaden's Room-

Jaden tried to call Hailey and Ken, but neither of them were answering. He assumed that they'd been captured, which made him worry even more. They knew who the Sailor Scouts were, and there were rumors that no one lived to tell about it. Then Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him. It began to squeak something to him, and Jaden's eyes widened.

_"They're coming?!"_ he yelped mentally.

He opened the door to the closet and saw that his friends were not in the room. An irritated growl escaped Jaden's throat as he ducked back into the closet, looking for someplace to hide. Then when he looked to the side, the Slifer Red student gave a big grin. The door to his room opened, and Lita and Mina walked into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Lita got on her hands and knees and checked under the bed as Mina looked pressed her ear against the bathroom door.

"Anything?" Lita asked, quietly, as she got back to her feet.

Mina put a finger to her lips, as she quickly opened the door to the bathroom. She peered inside, and saw that the lights were off, there was nobody inside. Mina closed the bathroom door, then paused for a moment. A smile began to form on her face, as she began walking to the bedroom door.

"C'mon, Lita, nobody's here." the cheerful blond-haired girl said, opening the door.

Lita, confused, followed her friend to the door. Jaden emerged from a box he was hiding in, and pressed his ear against the door of the closet. He heard the sound of a door closing, and the sounds of footsteps dying away, and he opened the door.

"I thought so!" said Mina.

Jaden's face fell as he saw the two girls now standing before him, chuckling with their arms crossed over their chests. The young duelist fell on his back, shaking.

"Wh-What...are you gonna...do to me?" he asked.

Lita and Mina exchanged confused glances, then burst into laughter, which then got Jaden confused.

"You've got it all wrong, Jaden," said Lita. "We're not killers or anything, and if we could erase minds, it'd make our jobs easier."

Now the teenage duelist was even more confused.

Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Ken's room-

Hailey and Ken sat on the bed in the middle, their "captors" standing before them. Ken nursed her aching ear, and glared at Michelle with a low growl.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't come quietly." said Michelle.

Another low, menacing growl.

"Heel." Hailey commanded, sternly.

Ken looked at her, bewildered.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" she asked.

"You're growling like an angry puppy." responded Hailey.

A slight pause, with Hailey unnerved by Ken's irritated glare.

"I rest my case."

The door opened and Lita, Mina, and Jaden walked in. Lita closed the door behind them, as her friend marched Jaden to the bed their friends were sitting on. Jaden sat between Hailey and Ken, and the trio looked up at them and the other girls. Then Trista began to speak.

"Okay, let's play a game of 20 Questions." she said. "First one is, what were you doing over there anyways?"

"I think the obvious answer would be 'looking for our friends who suddenly disappeared'." Jaden answered, honestly. "I mean, with those monsters roaming around, you can't blame us for being worried."

"I guess that's true." a new feminine voice spoke.

Jaden looked around, confused. Who said that?

"Down here, Jaden." a male voice spoke.

Jaden, Ken, and Hailey looked down. Two adult cats, a black cat and a white cat, and a small gray kitten sat in front of them.

"My name is Luna, and this is Artemis, and our daughter Diana," the black cat spoke. "I understand that you three were already planning on not telling anyone else, even your friends and family, about who the Sailor Scouts are, and I commend you for that. But we might actually need the help of you three, and your comrades, for we are about to face an enemy that would make high school seem enjoyable. I have heard of you taking on the seven Shadow Riders, and the Light of Destruction, Mr. Yuki, and we could use your help in this battle. So, what do you say? You think you can help?"

She looked up at the three teens. Jaden was totally dumbstruck, his face frozen in nutcracker mode, as for Ken, her jaw slowly dropped and her left eyebrow twitched, her eyes wide open in shock. Hailey was still trying to process what was happening. A cat was talking. A cat was talking to her and her friends, and asking for their help in something big. And how did she know about Jaden? How could she say all of this so calmly?!

"That cat just spoke." she said. "That cat was talking, to us."

"Just remain calm, Hailey." Artemis told the trio.

"The cat knows my name, it just said my name."

A second later, Hailey, Jaden, and Ken fell back on the bed, and fainted.

"Oops..." Luna said, rubbing the back of her head with her paw.

* * *

><p>Welp, now the time has come for one hero team and another hero team, with some OCs thrown in, to join forces. In about a chapter or two, more chaos and hilarities, and the two mystery people who were spying on them will be revealed. There will also be the return of a past enemy of the Sailors, and the return of some other people in the YGO series. And spoiler warning: You guys may want to watch an episode of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Preferably the Sonic Breakout episode. For those of you who have seen the episode, take a good guess as to what Jaden will be doing in the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
